


Homecoming Out

by hobyblack



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, The tiniest bit of Lizchelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobyblack/pseuds/hobyblack
Summary: When Ned asked Peter to the Homecoming Dance Peter was thrilled, he just wished he hadn’t already asked Liz. Instead of handling things Peter just goes to the dance without telling anyone he has two dates and hopes for the best.





	Homecoming Out

“I was just thinking, well…” Ned said. “Maybe you’d want to come to Homecoming with me.”

“What?” Peter asked. That sounded to Peter like he meant as his date, although he was fairly clueless in these matters.

“Yeah, I mean, if you’d want to,” Ned said, looking a little embarrassed.

“No offense… but why?” Peter asked.

“Listen, never mind. Forget I said anything,” Ned said. “It was stupid anyway.”

Shit, Peter thought. That was not what he meant at all. The last thing in the world he wanted to do was make Ned feel bad. “I just meant like… as a date or like as friend or?” He clenched his hands into fists, trying to will his nervous energy.

“I don’t know. Whatever,” Ned said, obviously trying to play it cool.

“I mean, yeah,” Peter said. “Sure, we could do that.” It was bizarre. Though he had had feelings for Ned for… about his whole life, it seemed oddly anti-climatic that Ned would just ask him out like this. Nevertheless Peter’s heart was racing really fast. And not just because he finally had an opportunity to be more than friends with Ned, but also because he had already asked Liz. Shit, shit, shit.

“I mean, we don’t have to,” Ned said. “Whatever, it’s cool.”

“No, we can go,” Peter said. Why had he said that? Of course, he really wanted to go with Ned, but he hadn’t just agreed to go with Liz, he had actively asked her out. Why had he done that? Why was he such an idiot?

“So, it’s a date,” Ned said tentatively.

“Yes, it’s a date, totally,” Peter said.“I was just thinking, well…” Ned said. “Maybe you’d want to come to Homecoming with me.”

“What?” Peter asked. That sounded to Peter like he meant as his date, although he was fairly clueless in these matters.

“Yeah, I mean, if you’d want to,” Ned said, looking a little embarrassed.

“No offense… but why?” Peter asked.

“Listen, never mind. Forget I said anything,” Ned said. “It was stupid anyway.”

Shit, Peter thought. That was not what he meant at all. The last thing in the world he wanted to do was make Ned feel bad. “I just meant like… as a date or like as friend or?” He clenched his hands into fists, trying to will his nervous energy.

“I don’t know. Whatever,” Ned said, obviously trying to play it cool.

“I mean, yeah,” Peter said. “Sure, we could do that.” It was bizarre. Though he had had feelings for Ned for… about his whole life, it seemed oddly anti-climatic that Ned would just ask him out like this. Nevertheless Peter’s heart was racing really fast. And not just because he finally had an opportunity to be more than friends with Ned, but also because he had already asked Liz. Shit, shit, shit.

“I mean, we don’t have to,” Ned said. “Whatever, you know.”

“No, we can go,” Peter said. Why had he said that? Of course, he really wanted to go with Ned, but he hadn’t just agreed to go with Liz, he had actively asked her out. Why had he done that? Why was he such an idiot?

“So, it’s a date,” Ned said tentatively.

“Yes, it’s a date, totally,” Peter said.

Aunt May opened the door. “Everything okay in here?” She had been suspicious lately because Peter had been going out at all hours for Spider-Man related matters.

“Yeah, everything’s okay. Totally. Why wouldn’t it be okay?” Peter said. The more nervous he got, usually that meant the more he talked.

“Because you’re being weird,” Aunt May said. “But I won’t ask. Teenage boys, who gets them?”

“Oh, he’s just embarrassed because I just asked him to Homecoming,” Ned said.

“Yes, thank you Ned. I really wanted to come out of the closet that casually,” Peter said.

“Oh, sorry, I mean… We all knew Peter,” Ned said.

“Yeah, like literally we all knew,” May said. “Even Tony Stark knows.”

“Even Tony Stark?” Peter said. Oh, man. He wondered what Tony thought. Would it be weird? No, Tony wouldn’t care. “Like everyone knows?”

“I mean, people just kind of assumed,” Ned said.

“Why? How did everyone know when I never told anyone? Anyone but…” Oh. “I told Michelle,” he said, putting the pieces together.

“I honestly thought you were like, out or something,” Ned said.

“Well, I guess I am now, whether I like it or not,” Peter said.

“People were going to find out when we went to Homecoming together,” Ned pointed out. He seemed kind of hurt.

“Yeah, I just… I thought it would have been cooler if we just showed up together and like maybe danced or made out or something,” Peter said.

“I don’t want to hear this,” Aunt May said, throwing her hands up and leaving Peter’s room. “Keep the door open!”

* * *

May was driving Peter and Ned to Homecoming. Liz had said she would meet Peter there. Peter was an idiot and didn’t tell either Ned or Liz about what had happened. His hands were sweating and he was visibly nervous. Ned held his hand. That only made Peter more nervous.

“Okay, kids. Have fun and stay safe,” May said.

“Stay safe? What does that mean?” Peter asked.

“I don’t know, Peter. It’s just an expression. I’m sure you’re not going to get into any trouble at a high school dance,” she said.

“Yeah, sure. I’m not going to get in any trouble,” Peter said, lying through his teeth. He was totally one hundred percent screwed.

“Ned, I love your hat,” May said.

“Thanks, it makes me feel more confident,” Ned said.

“You rock that hat,” May said.

Peter thought the hat was a little weird, but he said, “It’s a good hat.”

Peter let go of Ned’s hand, pretending it was so he could get out of the car and not so that no one would see them. There was absolutely no way this was going to work out. He was going to have to tell Ned… No, he was going to have to tell Liz. He was going to have to do something. Maybe he should ask Michelle for help. As annoying as she was, she was generally helpful with just about everything. That had been part of why she had been the first person he had came out to. Of course, she had immediately told everyone and he couldn’t trust her, but other than that she was a good option. If she would even come to something as stupid as a school dance.

“So, like what do people do at dances?” Ned asked.

“Umm…” Peter said. “Dance? Drink punch? Hang out with their friends?” That could work. Maybe if the three of them hung out as a unit no one would get suspicious. It could work, right?

“Let’s get some punch,” Ned said. “Do you think it’s spiked?”

“Who would spike the punch at a high school dance?” Peter said naively. They got some punch and Peter sipped his nervously. Ned drank a whole red solo cup at once.

Peter spotted Liz with Michelle. So she was here. Maybe just in some elaborate ploy to humiliate him? It didn’t matter, he had that covered all on his own. Michelle looked really nice, wearing an orange dress that looked like it belonged on someone else. Of course, Liz was dressed to the nines. And Peter hadn’t even brought her a corsage. Shit.

Liz and Michelle waved at them. Peter waved tentatively. This could be okay. If no one knew Ned liked guys, it wouldn’t even be weird that they were hanging out together. They always hung out together, right? Ned waved at the girls happily. He still had no clue what was going on.

“Should we go talk to them?” Peter asked.

“Sure,” Ned said.

They walked over to the girls and Liz hugged Peter. “You look great,” she said.

“Thanks, so do you,” Peter said. Oh, God. He didn’t know proper dating protocol straight or gay and he was supposed to be doing both in one night.

Liz pulled away from the hug. “You look great, too, Ned. I like the hat.”

Ned smiled proudly. He looked like he was having a great time. Peter’s heart hurt. Why had he lied to Ned? “Hey, listen. Liz I’ll see you in a minute, I uh… just have to go talk to Ned for a minute. Over there. In private.”

He had to tell Ned what was going on, even if it hurt. Even if it broke them up before they were even really together. He couldn’t lie anymore. He wasn’t good at lying or keeping secrets. Ned already knew he was Spider-Man. It seemed like Peter couldn’t keep anything from him.

“Okay, what did you want to talk about?” Ned asked.

“Okay, there’s something I really should have told you before I agreed to go to the dance with you,” Peter said.

“Oh, I see,” Ned said. “Is it the hat? I’ll take it off if you want.”

“No, it’s not the hat. I like the hat, really,” Peter said. If Ned liked it, so did he. “It’s just…”

“You’re not ready to come out?” Ned asked.

“Well…” Peter said. That was sort of what he had been thinking? Kind of? “It’s not that it’s…”

“Oh my God, Peter it’s my favourite song, come dance with me!” Liz said, grabbing him.

“I uh… I’ll get back to you on that one,” Peter said to Ned, allowing Liz to pull him away. Not necessarily because he wanted to dance with Liz but it was an opportune moment to chicken out of the conversation with Ned. He didn’t want to hurt her feelings either, but it would be worse for him to hurt Ned. Ned… he loved. Like… loved loved.

It wasn’t a slow song, which was partly good because he didn’t have to slow dance with Liz while Ned watched. However, Peter had no clue how to do anything other than slow dance, and this was some sort of hip hop song. “Come on, just move your hips!” Liz said. And then she was touching his hips and Peter was panicking.

“Liz, there’s something I should really tell you,” Peter started. It was going to be a really long night. He wondered if Ned was mad at him who Ned would get a ride home with. Would Peter have to get May to pick him up early because he had royally screwed up everything?

“It’s okay, Peter, really,” Liz said. The music was booming and it was hard to hear. “You don’t need to explain. I understand,” Liz said.

“See the thing is, I don’t think you do understand…” Peter said. The song finished.

“Why don’t you go hang out with Ned?” Liz asked. “I’m going to hang out with Michelle for a bit.”

“Really?” Peter said. Why would she say that? “That actually sounds like a really great idea.” Maybe he didn’t have to tell Liz just yet. Ned first, Liz after. And if things blew up in his face… Well that, would just be the way things had to be. “I’ll catch you later.”

Peter pretty much ran over to Ned. “Hey, sorry about that…” Peter started.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind,” Ned said. And it seemed he really didn’t. “But what we’re you going to tell me?”

“Actually…” Michelle said, popping out of nowhere. “There’s something I want to tell you.”

“Oh, no,” Peter said out loud, even though he only meant to say it internally.

“I told Liz about how you were going to the dance with Ned, and now Liz is my date,” Michelle smiled evilly.

“You mean… You’re on a date with Liz, I am not on a date with Liz, and I am on a date with Ned?” Peter asked.

“Yes?” Ned said. “I mean, that’s what I thought was happening.”

“Good, good,” Peter said.

“What did you think you were here with Liz, too?” Ned asked.

“It is probably best that I don’t answer that,” Peter said.

“Oh,” Ned said, looking disappointed. “If you didn’t want to go with me, you could have just told me.”

“No, it’s not that,” Peter said. “I just… I asked Liz out first and then I wanted to go with you and I didn’t want to hurt Liz’s feelings and I didn’t want to hurt your feelings, and it’s complicated.”

“I don’t understand what’s so complicated about it,” Ned said. “Either you like me or you don’t. Pick one.”

“I like you Ned,” Peter said fervently. “I mean, I really like you. Like a lot.”

“You’re a moron, Peter,” Michelle said. “He’s trying to say he’s in love with you.”

“Michelle can you maybe just not tell literally all my secrets to everyone?” Peter asked irritably.

“Peter is that true? Are you in love with me?” Ned asked.

Peter took a deep breath. “Yes, I’ve been in love with you since we were kids.”

“We’re still kids,” Ned pointed out. “We’re fifteen.”

“Okay, then since we were younger kids. But really, I don’t think that’s the part you should be focusing on.” Peter didn’t know if Ned loved him back, and maybe he didn’t need Ned to love him yet, but he needed to know Ned cared and that he wanted to be “a thing”.

“Okay, well I love you, too,” Ned said.

“God, that was hard,” Michelle said.

“What was hard?” Ned asked.

“Setting you two morons up,” Michelle said.

“You set us up?” Peter asked.

“Obviously. You two couldn’t do it by yourselves, someone had to,” Michelle said.

“That’s… oddly nice,” Peter said.

“Thanks, I did it out of the kindness of my heart,” Michelle said.

“Thank you, Michelle. That is so kind of you,” Ned said.

A slow song started playing. “I’ve got to go find Liz. You kids have fun.” She gave them finger guns.

“Uh, do you wanna dance?” Peter asked.

“I mean, we could if you wanted to,” Ned said nonchalantly.

“Yeah, let’s do it,” Peter said. He moved closer to Ned. “Uh… do you want to lead or should I?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Ned said.

“Okay…” Peter said. “I’m just going to put my arm around your waist.”

“Okay,” Ned said. “You could do that.”

Peter’s arms weren’t particularly long and Ned wasn’t the smallest guy, so the ended up pressed right against each other. Ned put a hand on Peter’s back. “Yeah, okay, that works…” Peter said. They danced like the horribly awkward fifteen year olds they were. Peter wasn’t sure, but he felt like he could hear people talking about them around them. Flash Thompson would probably have something to say. Peter didn’t care.

The music stopped and Peter was a bit relieved because of his nerves, but a bit disappointed. It was kind of nice being so close to Ned.

“It’s time to announce Homecoming King and Queen!” Liz said on stage. Peter wondered why they had chose her to be the announcer. Did that mean she wasn’t winning Homecoming Queen?

“And the Homecoming King first is…” Liz said, pulling open the envelope. “It’s Ned Leeds!” She clapped and smiled enthusiastically. Someone whistled and the crowd seemed to be generally approving. Peter hoped they weren’t making fun of Ned.

“I’m Homecoming King?” Ned asked.

“It must be the hat,” Peter said. “Go on. You’re supposed to go on stage.”

“Okay, yeah,” Ned said, going on stage. Liz put a sash on him that said “Homecoming King.”

“Wow, thank you,” Ned said. He looked so happy. A couple of the boys laughed. Peter thought about how he could kick their asses and they didn’t know it.

“And now for Homecoming Queen!” Liz said. She was laughing to herself. She read from the envelope. “Peter Parker!”

“What?” Peter said out loud. Everyone was staring at him. “I’m not a girl,” he said.

“Okay, Homecoming King Number 2,” Liz said. “You’re Ned’s date, right? Come on up.”

Some people were laughing and some people were clapping. Peter went on stage anyway. He wasn’t really sure he liked the idea of being called the Homecoming Queen, but it was sort of cool that he and Ned were voted in. Even if it was a joke.

Ned smiled up at Peter proudly.

“I’m not going to make you wear the tiara,” Liz said. “I wanted to make a speech, though.”

“You’re not even Homecoming Queen!” Michelle yelled from the crowds. “Not your moment!”

Liz ignored her. “I want to say that the Homecoming Queen and King trend is both heteronormative and assuming everyone has a binary gender, and that’s wrong. With that, I would like to present to you, your Homecoming Kings!”


End file.
